Una cita problemática
by merylune
Summary: Primer fic de 3 para el reto de parejas.El dia de San Valentin Ino y Shikamaru deben ir a una mision especial, una feria, cena y juegos artificiales mi mejor mision en san valentin.


Disclaimers: estos personajes no me pertenecen sino al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, cuando creo Naruto, aunque desearía que fueran míos para hacer locuras a montón jejeje, bueno espero les guste mi historia besos.

Esto escrito para **Sasuhinista nací y así moriré**** » ****Reto San Valentin**

**Primero que nada deben leer este shika-ino que escribi**

**Seguido del otro fic de naru-saku llamado "Todo por una flor" **

**y después el sasu-hina " Lo que hice por ti" que están entrelazados o al menos eso intente jajajaja**

**Aunque leerlos por aparte no creo que perjudique en nada pero la idea es leerlos asi seguido los tres jejeje**

**Una cita problemática**

Era la mañana del 14 de febrero en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, la florería Yamanaka atendía fervientemente a los compradores que buscaban las mejores flores y arreglos desde temprano para sorprender a sus parejas, la gente entraba y salía del lugar mientras Ino atendía a todos felizmente, era el mejor día del año para la tienda y nadie saldría de allí sin una flor.

Estaba radiante y feliz hasta que vio cruzar por el umbral de la puerta a su amor Shikamaru Nara, estaba enamorada de él desde el final de la guerra Ninja donde Sasuke había traicionado a Madara y Obito para unírseles en batalla, y donde su querido Nara había dirigido varios ataques con éxito.

-Hola Shikamaru que deseas. ¿Unas flores?

-No estoy aquí por eso, Tsunade Nos encomendó una mision. Saldremos en una hora no te retrases te esperare en la entrada de la aldea

-¡Una misión hoy! Que esa vieja no sabe que día es hoy

-Es un día como todos los demás, con la excepción de que muchos piensan que es un día especial, solo por el hecho de que alguien así lo dispuso

-Estas loco Shikamaru, ¡es San Valentín! un día para recordar y demostrar el amor

-es un día más, para querer a alguien y demostrarlo no se necesita una fecha sino un hecho y deja de ser tan problemática. Te espero en la salida en una hora—y luego de unos sellos con su mano y un plof desapareció—

-Genial una misión hoy, la vieja debe estar loca y yo que pensaba hacerle esta tarde unos chocolates caseros a Shikamaru

Con el semblante triste y algo decepcionada la rubia empaco todo lo necesario y dejo a sus padres a cargo de la tienda, corrió hasta la entrada de la aldea y lo vio allí recostado en el pasto mirando el cielo tranquilamente

-Ya estoy aquí, de que trata la misión

-te lo explicare luego, ahora debemos ir a la aldea entre las nubes

-esta relativamente cerca si nos apresuramos podremos llegar en dos horas

-entonces en marcha

Con gesto aburrido el Nara se levanto del suelo, sacudió sus ropas y emprendió camino a la aldea a cumplir su misión, el silencio que se respiraba en el camino era incomodo hasta ese momento la joven se percato de la ausencia de su regordete compañero

-¿y Chouji?

-estaba enfermo del estomago por tanto comer, no podía venir

-es raro, él casi nunca se enferma del estomago

-tu misma lo dijiste casi y si comiera como persona y atento a lo que lleva a su boca…nunca hubiera comido pescado en mal estado por haberlo refrigerado mal

-es verdad, las pocas veces que se ha enfermado es por imprudencia

Luego de esa pequeña charla, se mantuvieron alerta y en silencio hasta llegar a la aldea entre las nubes en donde al igual que en la hoja las parejas caminaba y sonreían ante la idea de pasar un día en la feria romántica que se llevaba a cabo allí cada año

-Genial, hay enamorador por doquier y…-su frase quedo suspendida en el aire al sentir la mano del Nara tomar la suya y entrelazar sus dedos-

-es algo problemático tanta gente, tomados de la mano podemos estar juntos y atentos ante cualquier situación y así no nos perderemos de vista

La idea de caminar por las calles como una pareja le sonaba tan romántica a la oji azul hasta que escucho la explicación de su adorado Shikamaru y su hermosa burbuja de felicidad estallo

-tienes razón, ¿ahora donde debemos…que vamos a hacer aquí?

-buscar un paquete especial

-por que no vamos por el y nos devolvemos a la aldea de una vez

-el contacto que tendría que estar aquí para indicarnos donde encontrar el paquete no ha llegado, así que aunque me de pereza debemos buscarlo

-¿como lo identificaremos?

-él nos identificara a nosotros, así que camina mujer y aparenta estar felizmente enamorada para pasar desapercibidos

-será muy difícil pero lo intentare-la rubia le dio una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas y comenzó a caminar por la feria, deteniéndose en puestos de juegos donde muy caballerosamente Shikamaru le gano dos hermosos osos de peluche y un broche para el cabello.

Luego de pasar la tarde de juego en juego el Nara tomo rumbo a un restaurante muy elegante justo en medio de la aldea, donde entro y hablo con el Maître del lugar, quien enseguida los dirigió a una hermosa mesa junto a la ventana iluminada por dos hermosas velas

-que hacemos aquí, acaso no ves como estoy vestida!

-lo olvide toma—el genio le entrego una caja- cámbiate yo haré lo mismo en cuanto llegues, solo no te tardes

La rubia tomo la caja y se dirigió al baño, allí la abrió y encontró un hermoso vestido color azul cielo con escote en V, la espalada al descubierto y largo hasta sus tobillos donde una coqueta abertura se erguía hasta su muslo en el lado izquierdo, junto a este unos hermosos zapatos de tacón alto color plata de tiritas

-vaya Shikamaru no tiene mal gusto…pero que digo seguro es parte de la misión y Tsunade se lo dio.

La cabo de quince minutos la rubio llego a la mesa y lo miro marcharse del lugar, diez minutos mas tarde apareció con un elegante traje de gala, se sentaron y la cena llego hasta ellos sin haberla pedido

-¿como es posible que nos sirvan sin haber pedido antes?

-es parte de la misión, todo esta planeado

-¡ya encontraste el contacto!

-llego mientras estabas en el baño, luego de la cena lo encontraremos en la plaza, será dentro de una hora, así que podremos cenar en paz

La chica asintió levemente y comenzó a cenar, la verdad cada platillo que llegaba a la mesa desde la entrada hasta el postre era exquisito y al tener el postre frente a ella sonrío, la tarta de fresas era su favorita y la compañía y ocurrencias del Nara durante toda la misión era estupenda, si le preguntaran al llegar a la aldea como paso el día de san Valentín en una misión, les respondería que con misiones como esa pasaría todos los san valentines de esa forma.

-bien es hora de irnos—el chico se puso en pie y le tendió la mano—

-pero la cuenta…

-eso ya esta arreglado recuerdas

-cierto—con una sonrisa le tomo de la mano y caminaron hasta la plaza donde miles de mantas esperaban a los enamorados para ver los juegos artificiales-

-es aquí, llegamos, ponte cómoda

-claro

El lugar era perfecto, ni muy cerca de las explosiones pero tampoco muy lejos, el aire empezó a colarse por su espalda haciéndola tiritar un poco ya que al cabo de unos instantes sintió algo calido cubrir sus hombros y espaldas con un olor muy masculino y familiar, al mirar encontró el saco de Shikamaru sobre ella

-Hace frío y no quiero que me reclames por enfermarte y me obligues a cuidarte eres muy problemática a veces

-gracias Shikamaru

Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron y el cielo se tiño de miles de colores, los silbidos de la pirotecnia era lo único que se podía escuchar, concientemente la rubia apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante para disfrutar del calor de este.

Al percatarse de que la miraba intento alejarse un poco, seguro lo había incomodado, pero solamente se sentó un poco mas recto y paso su brazo sobre sus hombros abrazándole mientras le sonreía.

Estando mas cerca se acerco a su oído a susurrarle—Feliz día de San Valentín Ino Yamanaka

-he!...Shi…Shikamaru…

-Podrás ser la mujer más problemática que he conocido, pero eres la mujer que se ha robado mi corazón y por la cual daría mi vida

-no estés jugando conmigo Shikamaru Nara, con Ino Yamanaka no se juega de esa manara

-estas equivocada no estoy jugando solo haciendo honor a mi apodo del mejor estratega de la aldea

-entonces—la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y se volvió a mirarlo—esto... ¿lo planeaste tu?

-Cada detalle, espero que lo hayas disfrutado futura señora Nara

-¡QUE!—la rubia grito de un pronto a otro mientras comenzaba a temblar ligeramente con la boca abierta—

-solo digo lo que será, así que deja de ser tan problemática y acepta de una vez tu destino

-estas loco Shikamaru si crees que te daré el si con una proposición nada romántica como esta!

-entonces tendrás que esperar por otra misión especial para nosotros, ya tengo varias planeadas pero deberé analizar cual podría ser mas de tu agrado

-entonces esperare paciente

Y a la luz de los fuegos artificiales la pareja mantuvo su vista en el cielo iluminado de mil colores, con la esperanza de tener mas misiones como esa y quien sabe una chica rubia podría planear algo parecido en poco tiempo aunque engañar al genio Nara será algo difícil…


End file.
